Charkhari
Hargovind Rajpoot +91-9910967886 Baihari Patha Mahoba A former princely state in Bundelkhand region of north central India. Now part of UP state withen Mahoba district. Fairly well laid out municipality with wide roads and numerous lakes surrounded by well laid out drives along them. plenty of temples and hill views. An ancient Old Palace in the center with a massive gateway known as Deori Darwaza and the 100 year old Raobagh Palace with its corinthian columns are the main residences of the royal family. Well laid out Mela Ground surrounded by lakes and open area. Vastly popular during the Kartik Mela time, early winter. Rail station closest is Charkhari Rd 8 km but Mahoba Jn more popular as superfast trains stop here and has direct trains to Delhi Mumbai Kolkata Khajuraho . Closest airport being Khajuraho about 79 km away. Arjun Dam only 5 km away very nice picnics in winter with plenty of ducks from Siberia.Some scope for rock climbing also but as yet unorganised. People in agricultural and trading. Not much industry but an educational center with schools and degree colleges. History Bundela rajputs established Charkhari State in the 1700s upon the break up of the Moghul Empire creating a powerful Bundelkhand Kingdom under Chhatrasal. A vast kingdom encompassing a large area of north central India, in which is located Charkhari state. Charkhari was ruled by various rajas and maharajas who skillfully managed an independent kingdom with the British . Charkhari had its own currency till the mid 1800s and own postage till 1947, The stamps are very valuable now and were among the first in the subcontinent to have pictorial themes on the lakes, palace, temples. Maharaja Jayendra Singh Judeo Bahadur, Sipahdau-ul-mulk, Maharajadhiraj of Charkhari was the last Maharaja to reign and he aceeded to the newly Independent India 0n 1 January 1948, Now his son Maharaja Jayant Singh Judeo lives with the royal family at Raobagh Palace which has been converted into a luxury Heritage Hotel, open to anyone who would like to share some history of acharkhari"s glorious past. Culture Economy Economy mainly consists of agricultural produce and Charkhari is an important trading hub catering to a vast rural hinterland. A very active Mandi where agricultural and other produce is brought is very important as far as the local economy goes. There are various small scale motorworks and lathes and semi agricultural manufactures. A large market place is a source of good business to shops jewellers and electronic goods. Being an educational center a vast number of students come from the nearby rural areas and attend the many schools degree colleges and polytechnics. This contributes immenseky to the local economy . also the various government departments like Fisheries contribute to this important trade. Lately granite mining has started creating jobs and wealth, but at what ecological cost is woth debating. Politics See also Nao madi, a nine planets temple located in the beautiful tola Talao a forested area 3 km from Charkhari. A Royal hunting lodge now in ruins stands nearby. Mangalgarh Fort. A massive fortress towers 100 meters magistically directly above the town. This fortress is why Charkhari town is existing. It acted as a huge shield for the people from enemies. Now with the Defence Ministry it is sadly out of bounds for the present. Raobagh Palace is a newly created Heritage hotel with luxury suites and has shades of the lifestyles the maharajas had. Now anyone who likes to experience this can book and stay here in opulance and comfort . This Palace is 100 years old and has vast gardens with free flowering shrubs and lawns.Built in the classic corinthian style it is a beautiful building with all modern conveniences. very popular with foreigners and also increasingly by Indians who want to relive the past . Good cuisine and wellness center. Old Palace is located in the center of town and has the beautiful Deori darwaza. A very impressive 300 years old Darbar Hall has a ceiling 30 meters high. Visit if one wants to know how the Durbars were conducted in such grand surroundings. Other parts also worth seeing. Arjun Dam is only 5 km away and very good fishing and picnics in winter.Lovely sunset point amongst ancient rocks. Boating posssible but local style vessels. *List of cities in India Hargovind Rajpoot Hargovind Rajpoot Gallary External links Category:Place Category: